Taming Azula
by Kaizen Kitty
Summary: Naruto summons the Gaang to his world, Avatar characters enroll in ninja academy, pass the chunin exam, all to protect Konoha. Shipping wars, pervy Jiraya, jinchuriki Azula, Itachi's annual checkup trip on Sasuke. Yes, this is an "Azula turns good fic". If you like serious, read something else.
1. Hilarity Ensues

**Chapter 1: Hilarity Ensues**

* * *

So there was this one time, when Mizuki told Naruto it would be such a good idea to steal Konoha's forbidden scrolls, you know – to save them. Because secretly Iruka was evil, only Iruka didn't know it yet.

Naruto sat there practicing on the forest ground, when he found a summoning jutsu. Naruto had never heard of summoning before. _Interesting_, he thought, _this might be a way to finally outmatch Sasuke!_ So he tried it. Nothing happened. Naruto groaned, and lay flat on his back,

"Why am I such a loser?" he said out loud,

very surprised when just seconds later there came an answer.

"You got dropped on your head."

"I told you to keep quiet!" someone else hissed. "He could be dangerous."

"Yeah, a ten year old kid? Not likely," Naruto heard the first guy say.

_These must be the enemies_, thought Naruto, and held on to his forbidden scroll.

"Come out now, or you'll be sorry. Believe it!"

A bald, rosy head peeked out from behind the bush. Then this boy, not much older than Naruto himself, came running at him with outspread arms. Naruto pulled out his kunai.

"Wait, you're not an Air Nomad?" said the boy.

"I thought you said to be quiet! What are you doing, standing over there?"

The first guy appeared, a tall black haired teen, with a very ugly face. It looked like…like someone had melted part of it.

"What are you looking at?" he said when he caught Naruto staring.

"None of your fucking business! And I'm not a ten-year-old! I'm twelve!"

The bald kid backed away.

"Whoa," he said. "We're your friends, we wish you no harm. My name is Aang, and this here is Zuko. What's your name?"

And the bald kid did a sort of weird bow, the ones Samurai used to do centuries ago, before they had swords. But that Zuko guy kept glaring at Naruto, from behind shielded lids. Naruto spitted on the ground.

"Name's Uzumaki Naruto, I'm gonna be Hokage some day."

Zuko was not impressed.

"So, what is that?" said Aang, pointing at the heavy scroll, nearly half Naruto's size.

"Secret. I'm not telling!"

Zuko and Aang looked at each other, as Naruto sat back down to practice the summoning jutsu again. He had to get it right _some_ time. Naruto didn't believe in giving up.

He said the ancient runes, unaware that he was mispronouncing most of it, flicked his tongue, twisted his fingers. But nothing happened. Aang had started making daisy chains from the pretty little flowers that grew by the trees, while Zuko looked bored out of his mind.

"Do you think that's…magic?" said Aang once Naruto was done.

"That's stupid. Magic doesn't exist."

Naruto frowned. He had been frowning all this time, but now it got deeper, a real deep frown. The kind that gives you wrinkles in old age.

"It's not magic! It's ninjutsu!"

Aang perked up, seemingly with newfound interest. And while he did so, he left off the ground, flying through the air. Naruto dropped the scroll. He couldn't believe his eyes. _Are these people…ninja?_

"Hey Twinkletoes! You here too?"

All three boys turned in direction of the new sound. Naruto saw a girl of approximately his own age, two older girls, and one guy. This place was getting too crowded.

"Don't be afraid. These are my friends," said Aang, and introduced all of them.

Naruto's head began spinning. Katara hugged Aang, and when Naruto asked if they were dating, Katara looked away disgustedly while Aang blushed. Then Sokka said that him and Suki were dating, and everybody laughed. From somewhere some weird flying mammal appeared, and Sokka cried

"Momo! I've found you!"

At that point Naruto decided these people were seriously weird, and he needed to get rid of them. He told them he had homework to do, and left.

In another, quieter, part of the forest, Naruto sat down to train his jutsu. He opened the scroll and tried again. At first nothing happened, but after two or three times, Naruto felt he really got the hang of it. And on the fourth time he summoned three hot babes. Naruto's eyes nearly fell out their sockets.

The first one was tall, really tall, she had long legs and a really nice ass. Her hair was long and black, and parts of it were tied up in buns. The second one was a shorter female, she had a comely aristocratic face, and her body proportions were exquisite. But the third…Naruto really liked the third. She was…simply hot. Her face was very, very cute, her boobs were very, very big. Shortly speaking, she was everything Naruto had ever wanted in his porn.

Then they just walked away, not saying a single word to Naruto.

"Hey, hey! Come back here! _I_ summoned you."

The beauties didn't return. And all the forest was dusk and gloom again. And Naruto went back to his scroll and started practicing clone jutsu. And then Iruka came, and Naruto got his genin rank, and you all know how that story went…

But the next day, when the genin were assigned to teams, Naruto was in for a surprise.

* * *

**A/N:** This is a fluffy spin-off from my main Avatar fic "Battle for BaSingSe". What if the GAang met Naruto? The answer my anime-deprived mind came up with was too much fun to pass up. Enjoy!


	2. Without Handsigns

**Chapter 2: Without Handsigns**

* * *

When Naruto came into class next day, he was surprised to see the girls staring not at Sasuke. No, all of them looked at Zuko, _that dude from yesterday. What is he doing here_, thought Naruto.

"Yo!"

Zuko turned around.

"Oh, it's you again…"

Sasuke smiled. But Naruto was not so game to give up. Naruto never gave up!

"Aren't you too old to be genin?"

The remark did not phase Zuko in the least, he just shrugged.

"What's genin?"

"You mean you don't know? What are you doing here then?"

"Ask him," said Zuko, pointing at Aang,

and Naruto noticed the weirdoes from last night were there too. He wanted to vomit. All this shit was going on and it was not fair. For once Naruto wasn't center of attention, and he hated it.

Iruka came in, and Naruto smiled – surely he would realize Naruto's great potential. But he didn't. Instead, Iruka announced there was a slight change of plans due to a bunch of new students joining them. Some of these students were currently detained for investigation, as they looked too suspicious to be warranted access to Konoha's military knowledge.

Sasuke huffed.

"Knowledge," he said between ground teeth, "all this school teaches is a couple of magic trics."

Iruka heard that, and went on with the lecture, regardless.

"So be nice. You will probably see these new students around some time, a few are already in our class."

Iruka called their names. Aang, Haru, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Zuko…Naruto had heard all these names before. Wait, Haru. That was a new name. Some new kid stood up and bowed, dude had long hair…like a girl. Naruto snickered.

"What's so funny?"

Iruka had stopped the introductions, and came personally to Naruto, in the middle of class. Bending over, and putting on an exceedingly annoyed, tired face. Iruka must have been up the whole night, searching for Naruto…then fighting and getting that shuriken in his back… And still he was here to teach them.

Naruto burped. As a madman, he shot from his seat.

Iruka was too shocked to form words, his anger mutated into a growl of sorts.

"I have to go! I'll be back. Just have to take a piss now."

Naruto grabbed his stomach and ran. And in the back, Shino could hear Hinata whisper

"That's why I like him. He's never afraid to admit his true feelings…"

So class carried on without Naruto, and Naruto was assigned a team, and Sasuke looked pissed for the whole of that afternoon. Because Kakashi came late, and Naruto wasn't there, and Sakura was being horribly clingy…_why didn't she like Zuko?_ thought Sasuke.

In the meantime, on his way back to school, Naruto met the one person he didn't want to meet. And for the first time in his life, it wasn't Sasuke.

Zuko crossed his arms in the shade, looking equally pissed off. Naruto almost scaled the fence, just to avoid that jerk. But then he saw Babe No. 2, and his jaw dropped to the ground. She wore the same outfit from yesterday, big red boots, matching pale red pants, and a blood red dress on top of it. Her hair was tied in a bun with matching red headpiece, while two sexy strands hung loose.

Naruto swaggered over, and, leaning his elbow on her shoulder, said

"Hello, beautiful."

Grabbed by his collar, twisted around, face shoved in the dirt. Naruto had never been rejected this fast. He blinked. Was it really happening?

He stumbled up, annoyed, rubbing his neck and bruised nose. That Zuko still had the balls to laugh. No, this was it, Naruto wouldn't take it anymore. He stood right up and glared that sonofabitch in the face.

"I saw her first!"

Zuko's smile fell, his eyes went wide.

"She's my sister, idiot."

Naruto pulled out his kunai and charged. When suddenly a wall of flames engulfed him. He came out all black, looking like a fried little chicken. No way. This wasn't possible! Zuko had used ninjutsu. Without handsigns!

Babe No. 2 came over, prodded Naruto with her foot.

"You know him?" she asked Zuko.

"I wish I didn't…"

"I saw him yesterday. But I thought he was crazy."

"He probably is."

Naruto jumped up, rubbing a sore spot on his head.

"Hey! You can't talk to me like that! I summoned you. You have to do what I say!"

"That's what he went on about yesterday, some _'summoning'_ business."

Zuko looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Maybe it has something to do with the Spirit World?" he said, rubbing his chin.

"Puh-lease, the Spirit World doesn't exist. It's one of Uncle Iroh's fibs."

And then the siblings went into a long argument that Naruto neither listened to nor understood. He crept out from under them and stalked back to class. This was supposed to be _his_ day, and Zuko was ruining it.


End file.
